We're Having a Baby
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Cordelia is finally happy. She's with the love of her life; Misty. Too bad she's pregnant with Hank's baby right? Fluff! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Misty entered their bedroom and smiled when she heard water running in the attached bathroom. She smiled and walked into the room only to rush to the woman's side who was sat crying in the bathtub. Misty reached out a hand and ran it through blonde hair and red rimmed brown eyes met her own. "What's wrong, baby?" Cordelia just shook her head and more tears fell down her cheeks. "Delia, please tell me. Ya are worryin' me, darlin'."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Cordelia wouldn't meet her eyes and Misty listened to her apologize over and over again as she sobbed and the words became broken. The swamp witch caught her chin and turned her head to gaze into brown orbs searchingly. "I'm sorry, Misty."

"Dee, what are ya sorry for?" Cordelia shook her head and brought her knees to her chest. She cried even harder and Misty could feel her heart breaking. She stood and removed her own clothes before sliding into the bath behind her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and laid her cheek on her wet back. "Cordelia. Whatever it is? Ya have ta tell me."

She felt the woman shudder out a sigh and sat back as the woman turned to face her. She held her hand out and placed a white object in the swamp witch's hand who looked up with a confused expression on her face. Cordelia looked back down before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

Misty was staring down at the object that she had finally identified as a positive pregnancy test. The words had been spoken so quietly, but she'd heard them loud and clear. She looked back up to the woman. "But isn't this what ya wanted? A baby?" Cordelia's head snapped up and she looked into blue eyes.

"Yes, Misty. But I was finally happy. With you. And now that's all going to change. I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't give this child up." Misty gasped and caught her face between her hands before leaning in to bring their lips together.

"Why would that have ta change?" Misty asked as she pulled away and Cordelia met her gaze.

"It's Hank's, Misty. It's his baby."

"Well, yeah. I figured that. But it's also your baby, and I love ya," Cordelia opened her mouth before she closed it again when she couldn't find the words. "Do ya not wanna be with me anymore?" Misty's own eyes were watering now and Cordelia shook her head frantically as she reached for the swamp witch's hands.

"No, Misty. I love you. I always want to be with you. But this isn't your baby, and you shouldn't have to be tied down to someone who has a child."

"Cordelia, you could never 'tie me down'. I still want ta be with ya. If ya still want me?" Cordelia nodded slowly, "And if ya'd allow me," Here Misty looked down and took a deep breath, "I'd love ta be that baby's other parent."

Cordelia felt her lips pull upwards in a smile and she pulled Misty's face up with her hands to look her in the eyes. "You want to be with me? Baby and all?" Misty nodded intensely and Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes again, "And you want to raise this child with me?" Misty nodded again and Cordelia wasted no time in pulling her face in to place a passionate kiss to soft lips. "You're one of a kind you know? I love you so much."

Misty laughed and wiped Cordelia's tears away, "I love ya too, Dee. No more tears okay? I hate seein' ya cry. It makes my heart hurt," Cordelia nodded with a smile on her face and moved into Misty's arms who held her until the water grew cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty lay in the bed with Cordelia later after they'd gotten out of the bath. She ran her fingers through Cordelia's soft hair. The Supreme sighed and shifted into her girlfriend's body as she wrapped her arms around Misty's waist. Misty grinned and leaned in to place a kiss to soft lips and pulled back smiling.

"Misty? I want you to know, that if at any point in this you decide this isn't what you want, there won't be any hard feelings. I know that you weren't exactly prepared for a baby right now," Misty bit her lip and rolled to put Cordelia on her back. She sat up and straddled the Supreme's thighs.

"Hey, look at me," When Cordelia met her eyes Misty grasped her hands and continued, "I love ya. I love ya so much it hurts. And that baby in here," Misty placed her hands lightly on Cordelia's still flat stomach, "This baby is a part of ya. And that means that I already love it too."

Cordelia didn't respond and Misty leaned forward to whisper against her lips, "You're stuck with me now," She placed a chaste kiss to Cordelia's now laughing lips and moved down the bed to whisper near the Supreme's stomach, "Hey, butterbean, you're stuck with me too," Misty lifted the hem of Cordelia's tank top to place kisses along her stomach before laying beside the woman again.

Cordelia turned to face her, "Butterbean?" She was giggling and Misty nodded.

"Well, it's not that big yet is it?" The Supreme shook her head and leaned in to place a kiss to Misty's lips.

"You're the best. I don't know many people who would raise someone else's baby," Misty nodded and hugged the woman to her, "Well. This is your baby now. And you'll be a great mother. I love you so much," Misty grinned at her.

"Hey, we'll both be great mamas okay? That baby ain't gonna know what hit it when it comes out and it's got the two of us," Cordelia laughed nodding, "So what do ya want?"

"A healthy baby," Misty just looked at her.

"Don't give me that crap, Dee. Everyone has a preference whether it matters later or not. So?" Cordelia looked down.

"A girl," Misty grinned.

"She would be so perfect. With your eyes and hair. And your adorable nose," Misty kissed said nose.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't have my nose. It's huge!" Cordelia giggled and Misty just shook her head laughing as well.

"Well, this baby will be perfect anyway it comes out. Because it's got part of ya in it."


	3. Chapter 3

Misty walked into Cordelia's office the next day and grinned at her Supreme. She was sat at her desk looking intently at the computer in front of her. Her black framed glasses had slipped part of the way down her nose and Misty thought the woman looked beautiful like this. She shut the door behind her and stepped farther into the office before Cordelia finally realized someone was in the room and looked up.

"Hey, Dee," Cordelia grinned and made her way around the desk to lean up and press a soft kiss to the Cajun's lips, "Ya ready?" Cordelia grinned and nodded. Ever since Misty had been staying at the Academy, she'd noticed that Cordelia had a tendency to skip lunch if she was working. She'd put a stop to that quickly and always came into the Supreme's office around lunch time to get her.

The two of them walked into the kitchen where a few of the younger witches were and grabbed lunch before heading out to the greenhouse to eat like they always did. Misty sat across from her and she watched her swamp witch with adoring eyes. Misty glanced up and grinned at her, "What?"

"I just love you is all," Misty grinned and reached for her hand.

"I love ya too, baby," Cordelia grinned and took another bite of her lunch.

"I made an appointment for my first sonogram tomorrow. Just to make sure everything is okay… Do you, umm, do you want to come?" Misty reached across the table and lifted the woman's chin to look into brown eyes.

"I'd love ta come with ya," Cordelia grinned and Misty stood and rounded the table to kiss the woman softly. She bent down to be level with the woman's stomach and Cordelia laughed, "Hey, butterbean, did ya hear that? We get our first look at ya tomorrow," Cordelia giggled and Misty stood back up to kiss her cheek.

"You know it's probably a little early to actually see anything right?" Misty nodded, "Okay, I just didn't want you to be disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed about anythin' that I do with ya, baby," Cordelia smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips in a soft kiss, "I can't wait ta see that little bean tomorrow though."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty laid with the woman in her arms that night after curfew. She pressed a kiss to the end of the woman's nose and giggled when Cordelia scrunched her nose up, "I'm real excited," Cordelia giggled, "Like, real excited, Dee."

"I know, sweetheart. I am too," Misty grinned widely, "You're practically buzzing."

"Well.. I love ya and you're carryin' a baby… That's just, ya know, it's somethin' ta buzz over," Cordelia laughed and nodded at the woman. She pressed her lips to grinning ones before her and pulled back smiling too, "Ya mean ya aren't buzzin'?"

"Oh, I'm buzzing. That "butterbean" as you put it, is probably wondering what the hell is going on with all of this excitement," Misty laughed, "I love you so much, Misty."

"I love ya, Dee. So damn much," Cordelia nodded and kissed her girlfriend again, "When are ya gonna tell the rest of the girls?"

"I want to get through a few months just to make sure everything is going right. I'll tell them before I start showing," Misty giggled, "I wouldn't want whispers to start about how "Miss Cordelia's getting fat"."

"Aww, baby. You're not gonna get fat. You're gonna get pregnant. And you're gorgeous all the time, anyway ya look," Cordelia smiled.

"Thank you, Misty. You're so beautiful, baby," Misty grinned and connected their lips.

"This baby's gonna be so beautiful."


End file.
